Kate's Locket
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: Kate leaves something for Tony when she dies. oneshot,pretty fluffy.


**This is just a short story. It was made from a dream I had. It takes place before/after Twilight. Bit of an a/u, Tony's already been back for a week since the whole plague incident. Please R&R!!**

Kate walked into the bullpen at 0700. Tony and McGee were already at their desks and Gibbs, as usual was somewhere in the navy yard.

"Nice necklace." Tony said noticing the beautiful, silver, heart-shaped locket hanging from Kate's neck

"Me?" McGee asked confused. Tony looked over at him. "Yea, probie, you. It goes great with your silver anklet." he replied sarcastically. "No, Kate's necklace." "Oh. Yea, it is nice."

"Why, thank you I just bought it for myself yesterday."

"Care to let me know what's inside it?"

"Not on your life Dinozzo."

*Bullpen; after Kate is killed*

Tony was looking in his file cabinet for nothing in particular. Just brushing his fingers through the files. It hadn't really sunk in yet. He felt as if this was just some sick nightmare and that he would wake up from a Gibb's slap and find Kate smirking at him from across the bullpen. But that wasn't going to happen. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He turned around and jumped when he saw Kate standing in front of him. "Kate?"

"Don't worry Tony, I'm a figure of your imagination, a spirit." he looked at her with a confused face. "I'm not really here!"

"I know, it's just…are you haunting me?"

"No, I just came here to say…I want you to have my necklace."

"What?"

"The locket that I had today, I want you to keep it."

"Why?"

"You'll see." and with that she was gone. _Now, that was weird _Tony thought to himself as he headed for Abby's lab.

He was surprised to hear the music playing.

"Hey, Abs how ya feeling?"

"Could be better, but I'll get through this." she paused for a moment "We'll _all _get through this…together." she said hugging him. "I know Abs, I know."

"So," she started unwrapping her arms that were around him "Waddaya need?"

"Um, you have Kate's personal effects right?"

Her eyes started to water a bit while she looked into the bin. "Yea, why."

"This is gunna sound crazy, but I think Kate just 'haunted' me." and he was surprised when she didn't look at him weird at all. She actually gave him a sincere smile

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Huh? How bout that? Even after death she's still looking out for us." he said with a smile. "Well, anyway, she told me that she wanted me to keep her necklace."

"Necklace? Oh, right…it's beautiful, but I couldn't get it opened, it must be jammed or something." she said pulling out the silver heart from the evidence bin and placing it in his hand. "If you _do _open it, I wanna know what's inside."

"Of course, you'll be the first to know." he said heading out the door.

*Bullpen*

Tony was all alone, it was 11:00 at night and he was the only one in the office right now. He took out Kate's locket and dangled it in front of his face. He put it down so he could open it but something stopped him.

"What are you waiting for." he looked up and saw Kate staring at him. "Why aren't you opening it?"

"Well, you never said I could _open _it, just _have _it."

"Are you, Tony Dinozzo, seriously not going to open something, not going to miss an opportunity to get a glimpse into your old partner's life?" "Hey, I'm a bit more _sensitive _then that. It's different when you were…alive."

Kate paused, he did have his moments. "Go ahead, I _want _you to open it."

He looked at it. He tried pulling it open but it wouldn't. Tony looked up at Kate. She chuckled and handed him a tiny key. "You might need this." she said as he took it and stuck it into a hole in the back. The locket clicked open. There were little 'pages' to it like a book. The first 'page' was a piece of paper that read _Family. _Next to that was a picture of Gibbs with a half-smile. He turned the little 'page'. There was a picture of him giving the camera his famous 100 watt smile, next to his picture was a picture of McGee with one of his confused expression on his face, Tony laughed out loud at that picture. He turned the last 'page' on the locket to reveal a picture of Abby, with her autopsy hat on. The other was of Ducky. A tear was now finding it's way down Tony's face. He looked up. Kate was still there

"You really thought of us as your family?"

She smiled. "Yea, kind of. Gibbs the father, you and McGee;brothers, Abby;sister, and Ducky…like a grandfather. I know it's weird but, you guys were all I had."

"That's really sweet Kate, we all miss you, I-we will _never _forget you." he said tears now pouring out of his eyes. If there was anyone in the office he would have held in his tears but he was alone. He just let it all out.

"Well, I have to go." Kate said "But don't worry, I'll be watching you." she said deviously

"Bye Kate, I love you." he paused "Like a sister" he reassured her.

"I love you too Tony…like a brother." she said kissing, or trying to due to the fact that she was a ghost, on the cheek.

"Will, I ever see you again?"

"When you die…and I'm sure you'll get into some mess that I'm going to have to get you out of." she lightly chuckled.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you. For the best two years of my life. Tell, everyone that I love them all, so much. And I'll keep you all safe." and with that she disappeared.

Tony looked at the pictures in the locket again. He went down to Abby's lab to show her and everyone what Kate thought of them. He knew it would be hard getting over her death but now, that he knew how she thought of him, it be a little bit easier. After 10 long minutes he could finally wipe the tears away, not for good, but at least for a while. The tears and pain would always be there but he could cover them up with good memories and new beginnings.

**Please R&R!!**


End file.
